Great Pyramid of Obama
Many myths have been made since the dawn of time about The Great Pyramid of Obama. Nobody truly knows if they are actually myths, or long lost ancient texts. Legend has it, if not for the Great Pyramid Structure, the sun would not rise, nor would it set. Many attempt to challenge these legends with scientific evidence, but they've all died tragically just recently... The Forgotten Obama War Originally the pyramids were Obama Prisms. Using the Obama Prisms, the Obamians were able to negate gravity. They used this power to gain advanced technology beyond what we have even today. However, the Egyptians wanted this power for themselves. Egypt at this time was pushed far to the south, in present day Sudan. They invaded quickly, and destroyed most of the Obamian forces overnight. While the Obamians held great power, the Egyptians were aggressive. They used their entire air force's power to destroy the Obama Prisms by the third night of the war. Without the Obama prisms, the Obamians had one last hope of survival. They disconnected the Obama Crystals from the Obama Prisms, and connected them to glass tubes. The Obama Crystals were very powerful, extremely radioactive, and unstable. When exposed to an electric current, the crystals burned with the intensity of a dying star, expelling the last of their energy towards Egypt. However, the third crystal was very recently gifted to them by Obama. This meant it was more powerful. It's power could not be contained, causing a shockwave to travel across the whole earth, destroying towns and cities worldwide, and decimating Obamia. Obamia was swiftly conquered by the Egyptians in the aftermath. However, the Egyptians did not worship Obama. Therefore, Obama would not gift them Obama Crystals. The release of the crystals' true power had reduced Obamia to rubble, and ruined the Obama Prisms, which we know today as the pyramids of Giza. The Egyptians claimed that they had built the pyramids and tried to destroy all records and memories of Obamia. Legend preserved the tale, however, and also tells of another Obama Crystal. Many people have searched the ancient temples and tombs of Obamia for the crystal, however no trace of it has been discovered. Others believe that it has been dormant for too long, and no longer holds any power. Legend tells of it's curse, that whoever is to go looking for the crystal will die. Rumor states that there is a secret military base, Area 52, in Egypt dedicated to studying ancient Obamian technology. However, no proof of this has been found, and those who have searched for it have mysteriously disappeared. Some believe that the last Obama Crystal resides there, and the government is hiding from the public. If that is true, then the world could be on the brink of a technological revolution. If the power of even one Obama Crystal was unlocked, it would usher in a new age of civilization. Unfortunately, it would be the catalyst for countless wars. Only one thing is for certain: Someone is trying to hide the truth of Obamia.